The God's Within Us
by Evil-Queen-Charlotte
Summary: Kuro, KJ, Blaise, and Umi all have a secret. When they get sucked into a book at the central library secrets are reveled and change their lives forever.
1. Chapter 1

**_NOTICE:_** in this we are like our normal selves. Like powerless in other words normal humans.

Blaise and Kuro are in the locker room with Umi just across the aisle way. Kuro is pulling everything out of her locker and Blaise is staring at her.

"Err… Kuro you know that you are suppose to clean your locker out at the **end** of the year" said Blaise as she slammed her locker shut.

"I know," said Kuro.

"Okay so why are you cleaning it out now?" asked Blaise trying to get a straight answer.

"I didn't want you to find out till I left but… I am moving,"

"WHAT! WHERE!"

"Well you know how I told you about all of those business trips my dad took to Tokyo. Well it turns out the office there needs him so…"

"Hey Umi did you know Kuro was moving to Tokyo?"

"WHAT! When did this happen?" asked Umi walking over.

"About a month ago I just took the test to see which grade I'm in. Want to hear what I am in?" asked Kuro.

"What?" asked Umi and Blaise in unison.

"Ninth. So I have to study for an entrance exam to get into a high school," said Kuro as she slammed her locker shut as well.

"Aha that sucks for you. But ninth grade?" said Umi shocked.

Kuro just shrugged and the girls walked out to P.E.

"So today is your last day here Kuro," stated Mr. Teacher (A/N: Just go with it)

"Yes, I have everything out of my locker," said Kuro.

"Good" responded Mr. Teacher.

Then Bakuhatsu and Ryuujin 'pop' up out of nowhere.

"Where are you going?" asked Bakuhatsu.

"Tell you during lunch now move Pansy," said Kuro shoving Ryuujin out of the way.

"What'd I do now?" asked Ryuujin dumbfounded.

_Lunch Time…_

"WHAT! TOKYO!" yelled KJ, Ryuujin, Bakuhatsu, etc. (A/N: Pretty much everyone besides Blaise and Umi)

"Yep but I still have Yahoo." Said Kuro attempting to lighten up their spirits.

"But you AIM screws up your computer," said KJ.

"Oh I got a laptop so I can use both," said Kuro.

"And I finally got instant messaging," stated Ryuujin.

"But who'll play keyboard in the band?" asked Blaise.

"Just because I'm moving doesn't mean you can replace me. I know ways just **please** don't kick me out!" begged Kuro.

"Fine. Hey when are you leaving because I am flying to Tokyo with my mum tomorrow at 7:45 AM." said Kageryu.

"I'm on that flight too, What seat number?"

"Doesn't matter our parents can switch like you take my mum's seat and she can sit with your parents."

"Okay."

SO Blaise, Grey-headed kid, Tina, Shadow, Bakuhatsu, and Nicole all walked home from school with Kuro for the last time. That night Kuro completely finished packing and in the morning met up with Kageryu at the airport and together they left to Tokyo.


	2. Chapter 2

Kuro is getting ready for school while KJ is just watching her run about the place.

"Why didn't you get a skirt? It would have looked cute," pestered Kuro mum.

"Don't girls in Japan only wear skirts to school?" asked KJ smiling at the look on Kuro's face.

"Boo hoo, I have to go to school now or I'll be late. Bye" and Kuro ran out the door.

Kuro arrived at her new school and went to her classroom. When the bell rung the sensei walked in and settled the class down

"All right class this is our new student. Please say your name to the class," said the sensei giving Kuro a slight smile.

"Kuro Raikou"

"She doesn't look like she should be in the ninth grade," said a student in the front of the class.

"That's because I am thirteen (A/N: Not anymore), but I unlike you are intelligent." remarked Kuro.

"Please socialize outside of class, for now, Kuro, let's find you a seat…hm… Ms. Yuki." said the sensei scanning the classroom.

"I WANT MY SPAGETTI! Oops sorry," said a girl with brown hair that was up in two buns. She was asleep so her head shot up when she heard her name.

"You can sit next to her," said the sensei.

"Joy," said Kuro sarcastically as she took a seat next to Miaka.

"Hi I'm Miaka Yuki, glad to meet to meet you, Kuro," said Miaka with an outstretched hand.

_Oh god no she is perky like Umi_.

"Yea whatever," said Kuro and she looked to the front where the sensei was.

"All right class we were just starting Mythology and today. I was going to assign you all with different mythology to do a report on. Now does anyone know any mythology from anywhere?" asked the sensei. Kuro raises her hand and everyone stares at her. "Yes Kuro?" said the sensei.

"Romans and Greeks had the same myths. The Greek's god Zeus, was the Roman god Jupiter. Athena for Greece, Minerva for Rome. The Egyptians had Ra as the sun god and believed in life after death. They had a book of the dead and built tombs for their emperors. The Inca believed that their emperors were the sons of their god Inti. And the Chinese believed in four gods to represent the elements. Seiryu of water, Genbu of air, Byakko of earth, and Suzaku of fire. But I don't much about them," said Kuro as everyone stared at her disbelieving.

_She knows a lot for a thirteen year old._ Thought Miaka.

"All true. So time for assigning, and Kuro since you said you didn't know much about the four gods of the Chinese you will be assigned to them," said the sensei.

_Lunchtime…_

Kuro is sitting by herself thinking about some random thing when Miaka walks up.

"Hey, do you want to eat with me and my friends?" she asked.

"Fine," said Kuro and she followed Miaka to the table she was sitting at.

"So you're from California?" asked Miaka.

"Yep," said Kuro.

"I heard you got everyone out in dodge ball even all of the toughest boys," said Fu one of Miaka's friends.

"That was way too easy," said Kuro with a shrug.

"I heard that you are only thirteen and solved every problem the sensei gave you." Said Morin, another of Miaka's friends.

"Those were easy too. Hey aren't you that flake that fell asleep in class and couldn't even solve the Pythagorean theory. Miaka right?" said Kuro.

"Yeah….hey do you want to come with us to the library after school. I can help you find a book for your project." suggested Miaka.

"Whatever," said Kuro as she stood up and started to walk away," see you, I have to go."


	3. Chapter 3

Miaka just caught up with Kuro and Kageryu at the library and they walked into the certain room, an off limits room.

"Uh…Miaka can you read? It says 'Do Not Enter.'" said Kuro.

"It's all right; these are the books you need for your project." reassured Miaka.

"Oh wow!" said Kuro as she looked at the books around her. She pulled a book down and looked at it. "This will be perfect _The Universe of the Four Gods_."

"NO!" yelled Miaka.

Kuro opened the book and read the first page.

"What is this voodoo?" asked Kuro.

But before she could get a response a red light flashed from the book and sucked all three of them inside the book. When they came to their senses they discovered the Kageryu was nowhere to be found and Miaka was left with Kuro.

"Where'd she go? Where'd _we_ go?" asked Kuro looking around.

"We're inside the book and it looks like we're at the Hong-nan palace. Don't worry just stick with me." said Miaka.

"Don't worry? Don't worry! Of course I'm going to worry; I'm stuck inside a BOOK! I don't know about you but being sucked inside a book isn't something that happens to me on a daily basis. And where the hell is KJ?" asked Kuro looking around some more.

"Miaka is that you?" asked a monk with a mask on.

"Chichiri! Kuro this is Chichiri, Chichiri this is Kuro," introduced Kuro.

"…Right, how do you know him?" asked Kuro eyeing Chichiri carefully.

"Miaka!" yelled four other people coming up to the three of them. One had orange hair; one had purple, on was short, and on looked like the adult of the group.

"Hey guys, this is Kuro, and Kuro this is Nuriko, Tasuki, Mitsukake, and Chiriko." Introduce Miaka once again.

"Pleasure," said Kuro and she looks at them with disgust," Now does anyone care to explain to me what the hell is going on?"

"Miaka!" yelled two more guys joining the group. On had blue hair and one had long hair.

"Tamahome1 Hotohori! This is Kuro my new friend. She came from my world." said Miaka.

"Enough with the introductions. What is going on and where is Kageryu?" asked Kuro getting pissed.

They got her a room and told her everything.

"So you are the Priestess of Suzaku and these seven are all of the Suzaku Warriors that are suppose to protect the priestess so that she can summon Suzaku and get three wishes, but the emperor of Qu-dong has also found their Priestess of Seiryu, your best friend Yui, and three of the warriors, but one is deceased. And now it is a race against time to summon Suzaku before they can summon Seiryu. You have tried two times the first was failed by the Seiryu Amiboshi and the then he died and the second time you don't know why you failed. Right?" recited Kuro.

"Yep" responded everyone.

"How old are you?" asked Tasuki.

"Thirteen. Now anyway I think I may know what your problem is.

"Really?" asked Hotohori.

"Yes, but I need to know for sure. Do you have a shrine of your god and a scroll of the Universe of the Four Gods?" asked Kuro.

"Follow me" said Hotohori.

"Do you really think you know the problem?" asked Miaka.

"Yes, but I have to study the scroll and shrine to be sure." said Kuro.

"You friend is really smart Miaka," said Nuriko. _Unlike you_ he thought.

"Here is the shrine and the scroll should be at the base of the Suzaku Statue." said Hotohori stopping at the shrine.

Kuro immediately got to work and was left in silence with everyone watching her.

"I doubt she'll get it we have been trying for months. Also she is only Chiriko's age," said Tasuki.

"She does look really concentrated," said Chichiri.

"But she did say in class that she didn't know much about the four gods," said Miaka.

"Maybe she knows enough?" suggested Tamahome.

"How smart is she Miaka?" asked Nuriko.

"Really smart! Smarter then me (A/N: Which isn't saying much) and she skipped two whole years of school." said Miaka.

"What's the deal with her friend?" asked Chiriko.

"Oh, her friend was visiting from where Kuro just moved from. When we got here from my world we couldn't find her. And I was sure she was with us when we were coming here." said Miaka.

"Is she done yet?" asked Hotohori.

"I have it," said Kuro.

"And…?" Chichiri somewhat asked.

"You were doing everything correctly except one huge mistake. Here in the scroll it says, 'when you perform the ceremony, Suzaku must be present.'" Read Kuro.

"But we did his statue-" started Hotohori.

"Wrong. It meant that someone from the same world as the priestess carries Suzaku within them." explained Kuro.

"Oooooooooh," said everyone.

"Do you have a hunch about who it is?" asked Miaka.

"Of course," said Kuro.

Kuro stood up and took her backpack off and pulled her shirt up so her stomach was showing. There over the navel was a huge tattoo-like red bird. In other words, Suzaku.

"I've had it since I was born. No one knew what it meant. That is how I knew all of the mythology. I picked it up from my studies of trying figure out why I had this mark and now it makes sense," explained Kuro.

"So you carry Suzaku within you?" asked Hotohori.

"Yep, also in the mix I found something else out. I did some calculations about my friend, Kageryu, and I'm afraid this is bad for you," said Kuro.

"WHAT?" asked everyone.

"Kageryu did enter this world with Miaka and me, but she didn't end up where we did because she carries Seiryu. Yes she has a dragon mark on her stomach. Miaka and I were transported to Hong-nan because we are Suzaku's creatures. Kageryu must have arrived in the Qu-dong Empire because she is a Seiryu creature." Said Kuro.

"Which means if Yui finds her and the rest of the Seiryu warriors-" started Miaka.

"They could summon Seiryu!" finished Tamahome.


	4. Chapter 4

Kageryu was just being dropped off by Nakago in front of the Emperor and Yui.

"Yes what is it Nakago?" asked the Emperor.

"I found this girl snooping around the palace. She looks like she came from the same world as mistress Yui." said Nakago.

"She does, Nakago release her I wish to speak with her." said Yui.

"Yes Miss Yui," said Nakago and he let go of Kageryu. She then walked with Yui to her room. On the way they passed the shrine and Kageryu stopped in front of it.

"What is it?" asked Yui.

"This is Seiryu, a shrine for him at least." said Kageryu.

"Yes I'm the priestess of Seiryu," said Yui.

"I carry Seiryu," said Kageryu.

"What? How do you know?" asked Yui.

Kageryu then showed Yui the tattoo-like mark on her stomach.

"Wow! Then we should find you a room and tell you everything. Also you need to meet Suboshi, you already met Nakago." said Yui.

"You mean that bastard who dragged me in here. He isn't going to even see a scale of Seiryu if he keeps that up," said Kageryu.

"I'll talk to him," said Yui.

"Okay, but I don't think words can change that brute," said Kageryu.

"I'll try. Oh hey Suboshi," said Yui as a guy around fifteen with blonde hair walked by.

"Yes your eminence?" asked Suboshi.

"I'll like you to meet the carrier of Seiryu, Kageryu. She is going to stay here at the palace. We need her to call upon Seiryu," said Yui.

"Pleased to meet you. It's a shame neither of you had the chance to meet my brother," said Suboshi solemnly.

"Why what happened?" asked Kageryu suddenly interested.

"We'll explain everything later, after we find you a room," said Yui.

They found a room for Kageryu and Yui, Kageryu, Nakago, and Suboshi all met in the Seiryu shrine. They took turns explaining past events to Kageryu, but from a Qu-dong point of view.

"Sorry about your brother, Suboshi," said Kageryu sympathetically.

"Thanks," said Suboshi.

"I came here also with my friend Kuro, who carries Suzaku in her, and Miaka the priestess of Suzaku," said Kageryu.

"You must become their enemies," said Nakago.

"Hell no! I mean I never liked Miaka and nor did Kuro, but Kuro is my friend I can't just become her enemy," said Kageryu outraged.

"Miaka and I were best friends since Kindergarten. We were going to pass our entrance exams together and go to the same high school until she betrayed me," said Yui with hatred dripping off of every word.

"That's when you tried taking Tamahome from her?" asked Kageryu.

"Yes."

"Very touching," said Kageryu with a yawn.

"You should get some sleep," said Yui.

"Yeah especially if I'm going to Hong-nan tomorrow to get Kuro," said Kageryu.

"You can't just walk into enemy hands!" said Nakago.

"Kuro is **not** my enemy. How many times have I told you that?" said Kageryu getting pissed off at him.

"You mustn't they'll hold as a hostage!" said Yui.

"Kuro won't. She may hate everything but she won't hold **me** hostage," said Kageryu reassuringly.

"We don't want to take the chance!" said Suboshi.

"How about I go there, get Kuro, and then bring her back here?" asked Kageryu.

"Perfect," said Nakago putting on a smirk.

"**But** you have toe **promise** not to hold **her** hostage," said Kageryu a little worried after that smirk done by Nakago.

"We won't" reassured Yui.

"Also I don't see why should make Kuro a hostage. The only way for Suzaku to come out of her is to have her like all eight of Suzaku's other creatures. And so far she hates Miaka's guts," said Kageryu.

"All right," said Nakago.


	5. Chapter 5

Kuro was listening to her MP3 player (she has it because she brings it everywhere) when Miaka walked into her room.

"Kuro a bath was prepared for you," said Miaka.

Kuro is still listening to her MP3 player and quite clearly had her music so loud that not a word that Miaka just said was heard by Kuro.

"Um… Kuro can you hear me?" asked Miaka.

Once again the same response came from Kuro.

"KURO!" yelled Miaka. This got Kuro's attention and she took her headphones off.

"What?" asked Kuro.

"You finally heard me," said Miaka.

"Well sorry I like music," said Kuro.

"The attendants have prepared you a bath. Here is a robe for you, just leave your clothes here and they'll wash them," said Miaka.

"Oh thanks I guess," said Kuro putting her MP3 player inside her backpack.

"Here," said Miaka as she handed Kuro the robe, "Sorry its black we couldn't find anymore pink or purple ones."

"I hate pink and purple. Black and/or green suit me just fine," said Kuro taking the robe.

"Well I'm glad you like it," said Miaka.

Kuro takes her shirt and pants off and leave them on the bed.

"So where's the bathhouse?" asked Kuro putting the robe on.

"You're wearing a bathing suit?" asked Miaka confused.

"Yes, I was going to go swimming with Kageryu in the hotel pool after we were done at that library."

"Do you usually bathe in your swim suit?"

"No, but you and me **are** the only girls on this side of the palace, can't be too careful, don't want any guys to walk in 'unexpected' right?"

"…right…"

"All right how many have seen you naked?"

"Not many, only four."

"**ONLY**! Well what's happened, happened. So are you going to show me where the bath it or at least tell me?"

"Oh right."

The two girls were walking toward the baths when they ran into Tamahome and Tasuki.

"Oh hi," said Tamahome.

"Hey Tamahome, Tasuki," said Miaka happily.

"I need to talk to you, now, Miaka," said Tamahome randomly.

"But I need to show Kuro to her bath," protested Miaka.

"Oh it's all right I can get lost on my own," said Kuro.

"Tasuki will you show her to the baths?" asked Tamahome.

"Fine," said Tasuki.

"Why must **I** suffer?" Kuro asked herself.

Miaka went with Tamahome to his and left Tasuki and Kuro to go to the baths.

"So you're from another world?" asked Tasuki.

"Yep," said Kuro.

"You aren't going to hit on Tamahome too, are you?"

"Why would you be jealous if I did?"

"I'm not interested in women (A/N: No Tasuki is not gay.)"

"Well I'm not interested in any relationship. But why did you ask if I'd like Tamahome?"

"Well Miaka and her friend, Yui, are in love with him, and they are both from your world."

"Na, I personally think-"

"'Love is lame and pathetic'." quoted Kageryu.

Kuro and Tasuki turned around and saw Kageryu standing right there…in the flesh.

"Kageryu? How did you get out of Qu-dong?" asked Kuro.

"I promised I'd bring you back with me," said Kageryu.

"So this is the carrier of Seiryu?" asked Tasuki.

"Yep, now let's go Kuro," said Kageryu.

"All right let me get my stuff," said Kuro. The two of them started walking back to Kuro's room to gather her things when Tasuki decided it wasn't wise to have Kuro go to Qu-Dong.

"Hold on," said Tasuki and he grabbed onto Kuro's shoulder and turned her around and shook her. "Are you crazy? You'll be walking right into enemy territory," said Tasuki.

Kuro got free of his grasp.

"One, that was way to close for comfort. Two, Kageryu is my best friend she wouldn't let me be arrested. And three," said Kuro who then proceeded to get low and twirled a leg around tripping Tasuki and Tasuki fell flat on his back, "Boo ya."

Tasuki still on the ground said "Miaka felt the same way about Yui and she was almost killed."

"I wouldn't kill Kuro, plus am I Yui? No, she's a lot different from me," said Kageryu.

"Good bye come to me when you have something intelligent to say," said Kuro and she left with Kageryu to go to Qu-dong. When the others heard the news they were furious with Tasuki.

"Tasuki how could you let our god carrier just leave to Qu-dong?" asked Hotohori.

"I didn't care if she died or not," said Tasuki.

"That's because she humiliated you," said Tamahome with e smirk.

"DID NOT!" yelled Tasuki.

"We have to go get her before anything happens, you know," said Chichiri.

"Right," said Miaka.

"Miaka, Tasuki, Tamahome, and I will go fetch Kuro, you know," said Chichiri.

"May your journey be safe," said Hotohori.


	6. Chapter 6

It was around eight at night and Kageryu and Kuro just arrived at the Qu-dong palace. Kuro then met Yui, Nakago, and Suboshi, and then she got her own room. That night they were talking about some random junk in Kageryu's room.

"Man our parents must be going crazy," said Kuro who was leaning against the bed next Kageryu.

"I know, my mum's going to kill me when we get back," said Kageryu.

"If we get back you mean."

"True, well I'm tired we should get some sleep."

"Yea good night."

"Night."

Kuro walked back to her room and went to sleep, but little did they know Yui and Nakago were up talking when the two girls were.

"We must lock this Kuro up if she gets back to Hong-nan they could summon Suzaku," said Nakago.

"But we'll lose Kageryu's trust," said Yui.

"We can gain that later we should go when she's asleep and lock Kageryu's room so she can't help her friend."

"But what if some of Suzaku creatures come?"

"We'll fight. Shh…."

Out in the hall Kuro was saying good night to Kageryu and heading back to her room.

"Are we?" asked Yui.

"We must. Let's follow her when she falls asleep you lock Kageryu's door and I'll take care of the Suzaku one," said Nakago.

"All right," said Yui.

"Don't worry, just remember that you don't want Miaka to win," said Nakago.

"Right," said Yui with a nod.

They waited a while for the girls to fall asleep. Once they were sure Nakago and Yui started.

Just outside the palace, though, they had some visitors.

"Now we have to find Kuro," said Miaka.

"She probably won't come with us without Kageryu so we should split up and look for both of them, you know," said Chichiri.

"I'll go with Miaka and get Kageryu," said Tamahome.

"Tasuki and I'll go get Kuro. We'll meet back here and I'll transport us back, you know," said Chichiri.

"Right let's go," said Tasuki.

Back inside the palace things were coming along swell with Nakago and Yui. Nakago walked into Kuro's room quietly. Kuro heard the door slide open and she waited till Nakago got closer. He reached out an arm to grab her when all of a sudden-

"You know I'm a very light sleeper," said Kuro. She then grabbed his arm and twisted it trying to break it, but before she could 'crack' it, Nakago grabbed her and threw her behind him. Kuro turned around in the sir and landed with one knee on the ground.

"If you were wise you wouldn't pick a fight with me," said Nakago.

"Then call me a fool," said Kuro standing up.

"Did you actually think we'll let you do what you wanted to here?" asked Nakago.

"If you wanted Kageryu's trust yes, but that possibility is gone so are we going to finish our fight or do you give up?" asked Kuro.

Nakago then proceeded to head straight at Kuro planning to kick her.

"I'll take it that 'no' you don't give up," said Kuro.

Kuro ducked and moved away. Nakago ends up hitting the door and his foot gets stuck for a brief moment. During that moment Kuro crouched down and twirled her leg around tripping Nakago, but setting him free.

"Let me guess just warming up?" asked Kuro.

"You think you're so tough," said Nakago.

Nakago moved fast and punched Kuro two times, once in the stomach and another in the jaw. Kuro backed off and spat blood out of her mouth.

"Now were talking," said Kuro.

Kuro charged at him, jumped over hi and kicked his back. He fell foreword then turned around super fast and before Kuro could set her feet down, Nakago grabbed it and made her head hit the wall and cracked her neck. She fell to the ground unconscious.

While this fight was going on Yui placed a thick piece of wood between Kageryu's door locking her in.

"Sorry Kageryu, please forgive me," said Yui.

All of a sudden there was a loud 'bam' from Nakago's foot hitting the door and Kageryu woke up. She hears Kuro and Nakago and ran over to the door. She pushes it and it doesn't budge. She threw her body at the door, the kicked it.

"Nothing works!" cried Kageryu. She never gave up though. She kept trying till she fell unconscious.


	7. Chapter 7

It was early the next morning and Kageryu and Kuro were lying in two beds in different rooms at Dachi-san Mountain. Chichiri was watching guard in Kageryu's room and Tasuki was in Kuro's room. Tamahome and Miaka were in another room sipping some hot Green Tea with Tai-yi-jun and two unexpected visitors.

_Where am I? Who's snoring? It's a wonder I fell asleep with that racket. Oh it's Tasuki, lazy bum. Odd all of my injuries are healed. I'll wake Tasuki up and find out what happened. Wait why am I wearing only my shorts and under shirt_ (shirt is just a black tank top don't worry)_ ah a robe, a black one cool._ Thought Kuro. She got up and walked over to Tasuki and shook him.

"Tasuki wake up," she said.

"Hmm…? Oh you're up. Good you've been asleep for hours," said Tasuki as he rubbed his eyes.

"Where are we?" asked Kuro.

"We're at Dachi-san Mountain. Kageryu is here too she's still asleep in the room next door. Oh yea, some other girls are here claiming to know you. Have you heard of a 'Blaise' or 'Umi'?" asked Tasuki.

"They're here?" asked Kuro. She then ran out of her room and into Kageryu's.

"I guess she has" said Tasuki.

"Kageryu get up now! Umi and Blaise are here!" shouted Kuro.

"Wha...WHAT!" yelled Kageryu. They ran out of the room and into the room where everyone is having tea.

"Oh their up!" said Miaka

"Blaise! Umi! How did you get here?" asked Kageryu and Kuro in unison.

"Hiya!" said Blaise.

"Yo," said Umi.

"Hello Kuro and Kageryu. This is Dachi-san Mountain I have healed you wounds and your clothes are being rid of the blood stains." Said Tai-yi-jun.

"Thanks…" said Kageryu.

"Thanks but that still doesn't tell us how Blaise and Umi got here," said Kuro.

"And how did we get out of Qu-dong?" asked Kageryu.

"Umi, Blaise if you would go get Tasuki and Chichiri and meet us in the Mirror Room that would be of great help," said Tai-yi-jun.

"Sure, I'll get Tasuki," said Umi.

"Yes ma'am," said Blaise. The two left to fetch the requested people.

"Please follow me," said Tai-yi-jun. The group followed her into a room with a huge mirror in it, and that's an understatement.

"Wow, Umi's paradise. She would die to have a mirror this big," said Kuro.

"That's not funny," said Umi as she came back with Tasuki.

"Oh you're right there…oh well," said Kuro.

"A mirror is supposed to answer our questions?" asked Kageryu.

"This mirror contains every memory in the universe," said Tai-yi-jun.

"You mean like a TV? Oh can we see a giant Bam?" asked Blaise as she came back with Chichiri.

"No, we are only going to watch the scenes that will answer your questions, not Viva la Bam." said Tai-yi-jun.

(A/N: Blaise: How would he know! It's the feudal times!

Me: First of all Tai-yi-jun is a she, and second she controls the universe and we're in the universe.)

"Drat," said Blaise. Everyone gathered around the mirror and sat down.

"First well see how Blaise and Umi got here," said Tai-yi-jun.

The mirror went blank for a moment then it showed Blaise and Umi walking around Kuro's new house.

"Want to go to the library to catch up with Kuro and Kageryu?" asked Blaise.

"Sure," responded Umi. The two walked over to the library to catch up with their friends.

"Where are they?" asked Blaise.

"Let's look up here," said Umi. They walked up to the room with all of the China junk.

"What's this say?" asked Blaise as she pointed to the sign on the door.

"I don't know, I can't read Japanese," said Umi with a shrug.

"What's that book on the floor?" asked Blaise when they walked in. Umi picked it up and Blaise looked at it over her shoulder. All of a sudden a white and yellow light flashed out of the book and they were sucked in. When they looked up they were at Dachi-san Mountain.

"Whoa," they said in unison.

"That's it in a nut shell," said Tai-yi-jun as the scene on the mirror froze like someone hit a pause button.

"Nuts! Where?" asked Miaka.

"Can I beat her to a bloody pulp now?" asked Kuro.

The mirror then changed scenes and it is at the Qu-dong palace.

"First, we'll see Kageryu" said Tai-yi-jun.

"She sounds like a bloody tour guide. 'And now on the giant mirror you'll see Kageryu, please don't touch.'" said Kuro.

"I know," said Kageryu.

"Quiet you two," said Tai-yi-jun.

"My bad am I disturbing the peace?" asked Kuro.

"And we have to deal with her!" complained Tasuki.

"Yep, I've gotten used to her you will too," said Umi.

"Don't tell lies, you suck at it," said Kuro.

"You're so mean," said Umi.

"Tell me something I don't know," said Kuro.

"Anyway, let's just watch what happened all right?" said Blaise.

"Fine," said Kuro.

"Whatever," said Umi.

They all settled down and looked at the big mirror. Inside a room they saw Kageryu get up and start trying to knock the door down. They watched her do this for about ten minutes.

"How the hell does this answer our question?" asked Kuro.

"Man, I'm am like an energizer bunny," said Kageryu.

"SHH!" said the others.

They continued watching and right as everyone was about to fall asleep Kageryu passed out in the mirror.

"Finally," said Kuro.

"SHH!" everyone said.

"Shutting up," said Kuro.

In the mirror they saw Tamahome and Miaka climb through a window and into the room.

"Where is she?" asked Tamahome. Miaka looks around and spots Kageryu on the ground by the door.

"There she is," said Miaka.

"Listen to see if anyone is coming. I'll take Kageryu back through the window." said Tamahome. Miaka put her ear to the door and listened.

"No one is coming but it sounds like a fight is going on," said Miaka.

"It must be Tasuki. He probably got caught knowing him," said Tamahome.

"Hey!" said Tasuki (not mirror)

"SHH!" said everyone.

"All right let's go," said Miaka. Tamahome picked Kageryu up and Miaka jumped out the window. She then looked around.

"You can drop her to me," said Miaka. Tamahome gave Miaka Kageryu and jumped out the window. Then Tamahome picked Kageryu up and left with Miaka to the meeting spot. And the mirror froze again.

"Now Kuro," said Tai-yi-jun.

"Finally," said Kuro.

They all looked at the mirror and they saw Kuro fighting Nakago. She just spat blood out of her mouth.

"Now we're talking," said Kuro.

Kuro charged at Nakago, jumped over him, and kicked his back. He fell forward then turned around super fast and before Kuro got her foot on the ground Nakago grabbed it and she fell backwards and hit her head against the wall, which cracked her neck and she fell unconscious.

"She won't be going anywhere. I'll go fetch the guards. Then I'll go to sleep, surprising how tiring one little girl is," said Nakago.

Nakago left and Chichiri and Tasuki climbed in.

"We must hurry before the guards come, you know," said Chichiri.

"And if they do come, I can take them," said Tasuki.

"Let's try not to get caught on purpose, you know," said Chichiri.

"Fine," said Tasuki.

Tasuki picked Kuro up and Chichiri checked to make sure the coast was clear. They walked out and met up with Miaka, Tamahome, and the unconscious Kageryu.

"We should hurry before the guards find us, you know," said Chichiri. He held up his hat and everyone climbed through.

All of a sudden (not in mirror) Mitsukake's cat walked in and meows. Then it went over to Mitsukake and rubbed up against him.

"OH MY GOSH! That is such a cute cat, is she yours? What's her name? OH it is sooo cute!" said Blaise. (A/N: If you can't tell, she likes cats)

"I haven't really named her yet, here," and Mitsukake gave Blaise his cat.

"Mitsukake, I'm falling in love with your cat," said Blaise.

"Thanks Blaise, we missed the end of it," said Umi.

"I know," said Kageryu.

"Smooth," said Kuro.

"Don't worry I can rewind it," said Tai-yi-jun. And she 'rewinds' the scene and they continued to watch.

Chichiri holds up his hat and they climbed in.

"I thought we were going back to Hong-nan, this is-" started Miaka.

"Dachi-san Mountain," finished Tamahome.

"Where that old hag lives?" asked Tasuki.

"I know but these two are pretty banged up, you know," said Chichiri.

"I saw you coming here, I have rooms for them," said Tai-yi-jun and the mirror went back to being a normal mirror.

"So is all of your questions answered?" asked Tai-yi-jun. Everyone nodded. "Now we need to send the four of girls back to their world for the time being."

"But we need Kuro to summon Suzaku!" said Miaka.

"I know but she needs to do something before," said Tai-yi-jun.

"Like what?" asked Tasuki.

"I'm not going to tell you, but will Blaise, Umi, Kageryu, and Kuro please follow me. You all stay here, and Blaise leave the cat," said Tai-yi-jun.

The four of them followed Tai-yi-jun to a separate room.

"So what's this about?" asked Kuro.

"I must send you back to your world to tell all your loved ones good-bye," said Tai-yi-jun.

"…right…" said Umi.

"Is she going to start making sense?" asked Kuro.

"I dunno," said Kageryu. And Blaise just shrugged.

"When the god within you separates from your body your soul will follow. And it will be stuck in this world forever," said Tai-yi-jun.

"So we're going to be wandering souls stuck forever in the world of the living?" asked Kuro.

"So we're going to be ghosts or something?" asked Umi.

"Yes, and since this is going to happen here you will never see your family again at least not until they're born," said Tai-yi-jun.

"When we become ghosts can we go to whatever continent we want?" asked Blaise.

"Yes," replied Tai-yi-jun.

"Philippines here I come," said Kageryu.

"Now I must send you back," said Tai-yi-jun.

Tai-yi-jun and all of Suzaku's creatures sent the four most important girls in the fan fiction back to their own world.


	8. Chapter 8

Kuro, Kageyru, Blaise, and Umi are back in Hong-nan. Kuro got her roller blades on and wanted to tell everyone they were back.

She started skating down the hall and yelled, "WE'RE BACK!"

Everyone came out over to them.

"HI!" yelled Miaka.

"Well come back, you know," said Chichiri.

"Meow," said Mitsukake's cat. (A/N: I did say everyone and it has a mind of its own.)

"The cat said 'hi', I love her even more," said Blaise as she picked her up.

"Is that possible?" asked Kuro.

"Yo, Umi," said Tasuki.

"Hi!" said Umi.

"What's going on?" asked Kageryu eyeing Umi and Tasuki suspiciously.

"Nothing," replied Umi.

"You three should be in your kingdoms," said Hotohori.

"At least let them stay the night, I mean it is getting dark," said Kuro.

"Okay, I'll get horses ready so you can leave in the morning," said Hotohori.

"Dude chill, the other kingdoms aren't going to declare war just because the carriers spent one night with their friend in Hong-nan," said Kuro.

"Of course, you're right," said Hotohori.

Later that night all of the girls, along with Nuriko, except Miaka were in Kuro's room talking.

"Where's Miaka?" asked Blaise.

"With Tamahome of course," said Nuriko.

"That slut, I think we should know what they are doing," said Kuro.

"Actually they aren't allowed to have any physical contact," said Nuriko.

"EW! I wasn't talking about that!" said Kuro.

"There aren't any hot guys here," said Blaise.

"I hear you," said Kageryu.

"There are no hot guys in this world," said Kuro.

"I like Tasuki," said Umi.

"I like Hotohori," said Nuriko.

"I think Chichiri is cool but I don't like like him," said Blaise.

"I agree," said Kageryu.

"If you wish to carry on this conversation do it somewhere else," said Kuro.

"Fine, let's go to my room," said Blaise, and they left Kuro in her room.

The next morning the girls were ready to depart, well some of them were.

"Everything is set, you know," said Chichiri.

"Where are Blaise and Kuro?" asked Miaka.

"Sleeping," said Kageryu.

"That is **so** them," said Umi.

"Can I wake Kuro up?" asked Tasuki as he pull his harisen out.

"I'll wake Kuro up, you get Blaise, Umi," said Kageyru and they left quickly. They soon returned with a very grumpy Kuro and Blaise.

"Are you three ready to go?" asked Hotohori.

"Yes," the three said in unison.

Kageryu, Umi, and Blaise got on their horses and left to their own kingdoms.

"I'm hungry let's have breakfast," said Miaka (A/N: Surprise surprise).

"I'm going to sleep," said Kuro.

"You sleep a lot don't you?" asked Tamahome.

"Hey it's the weekend I do all of my sleeping on the weekends," said Kuro with a shrug.

"Just be up and ready for the Suzaku Summoning Ceremony this afternoon," said Hotohori.

"Yea, yea, yea," said Kuro and she went back to her room.

"Strange one, you know," said Chichiri.

"You're calling **her** strange?" asked Miaka.

Five hours later, Kuro woke up and put her black long dress that she brought from her own world for the ceremony on. Then she remembered something important she had to tell Miaka. She runs to her room and opens the door. She was with Tamahome…kissing.

"I'll come back later," and Kuro quickly shuts the door and walks away. She the stopped by her room and grabbed the gifts she got. She was sitting on the roof when Chichiri suddenly appeared.

"Whatcha doing? You know," said Chichiri.

"Just thinking," said Kuro casually.

"So are you ready for the ceremony? You know," asked Chichiri.

"I guess. Oh here I got you a gift," said Kuro and she pulled out some masks and some clothes.

"Thanks, you know," said Chichiri taking the gifts. All of a sudden Mitsukake walking below them, talking with Nuriko.

"Just a minute," said Kuro and she jumped down and caught up with them. "Hey I got you two some gifts."

"OH thanks!" said Nuriko.

"For you Mitsukake I got you a first aid kit for when you lose your powers and some clothes," she said handing him the items.

"Thanks," said Mitsukake.

"And for your cat I got some catnip and toys," she said giving him his cat's gifts.

"I'm sure she will live them," he said.

"And for you, Nuriko, I have some boy and girl clothes from my world with some hair stuff. And some weights for your strength," she said handing him the items.

"Thanks," said Nuriko. Tasuki then walked up with Hotohori.

"Do you have a gift for me?" asked Tasuki.

"Unfortunately, yes. Here some clothes from my world for you and Hotohori. A skateboard for you Tasuki, and the coolest sword I could find for Hotohori," said Kuro handing them their gifts.

"Thanks!" yelled Tasuki.

"Thank you," said Hotohori.

"Ugh, I still have Miaka's and Tamahome's gifts," said Kuro.

"Ah, speak of the devils," said Nuriko.

"You wanted to talk to me?" asked Miaka.

"Yes, but first, here, I got you a whole bunch of candy. And for Tamahome I got a gameboy," said Kuro handing the last of the gifts over.

"Thanks…can I sell it?" asked Tamahome. Kuro then punched Tamahome square in the jaw.

"OH THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" squealed Miaka and she hugged Kuro.

"I'll give you to the count of ten to let go. One…two…ten," counted Kuro and she kicked Miaka.

"Ow! That hurt!" cried Miaka.

"Suck it up," said Kuro.

"HEY! Be nice to Miaka or I'll-" said Tamahome.

"Or you'll what? Kill me? Or in other words, Kill your god?" asked Kuro. Tamahome just mumbled something that no one caught.

"So do you want to talk now?" asked Miaka.

"Yes, fallow me. Alone, Tamahome," said Kuro. They walked to Kuro's room and closed the door.

"I have to tell you one thing and you must listen to it. Got it?" asked Kuro very seriously.

"Yes," nodded Miaka.

"Whatever happened during the ceremony, you mustn't your wishes, go it?"

"Yes."

"Promise me that."

"I promise."

"Treat it like… a dying person's last wish."

"All right."

"Now you need to get changed and cleaned. I'm going to go hang with the others."

"Right," said Miaka and they left and Kuro joins the others.

"What was that about, you know?" asked Chichiri.

"Oh…can you keep what I'm about to tell you from Miaka, I can tell if you tell her she'd wish for the opposite." said Kuro.

"Yes, what?" asked everyone. Kuro then told them what Tai-yi-jun had told her.

"Nice joke, Ha ha ha," said Tasuki. Everyone then stared at him.

"I don't think she is joking, you know," said Chichiri.

"Yea, why would that old hag tell her if it wasn't true?" asked Nuriko.

"Oh, sorry. So you're going to become a…a ghost," said Tasuki.

"We must tell Miaka to wish for you to live," said Hotohori.

"NO! Everyone has their own time and way of dying," explained Kuro.

"Ya want to die? 'Cause that's how you make it sound," said Tasuki.

"It is just I don't want Miaka to give a wish for me. I mean we all are going to die someday," said Kuro.

"Yea, but not at age thirteen," said Tamahome.

"Just forget it. See I shouldn't have told you," said Kuro.

"Well I respect what you're doing. And if you're sure, we won't tell Miaka, you know," said Chichiri.

"Good," said Kuro.

"At least give us a hug good-bye," said Tamahome.

"I don't do hugs, but since it isn't everyday I become a wandering soul… all right," said Kuro. She hugged everyone good-bye and right as she was hugging Tamahome Miaka walked in.

"Hi- TAMAHOME!" yelled Miaka.

"It's not what it seems," said Tamahome.

"Yes, it's not. I still hate his guts see…" said Kuro and she punched Tamahome in the stomach.

"What did you do that for?" asked Tamahome doubling over.

"Miaka calm down we were just giving each other a good luck hug, you know," explained Chichiri.

"Yea," said everyone and they did a group hug with Miaka.

"Oh! Okay!" said Miaka.

"So let's start the ceremony," said Hotohori.

Everyone took their places and Miaka did her thing. The red light came out of the tattoo on Kuro. Kuro closed her eyes and she felt something leave her.

_There goes Suzaku_. Thought Kuro.

Suzaku appeared in the flames of the fire before them. Suzaku granted Miaka's wishes, then the flames died down and Kuro felt her soul leave and then she was in darkness. She was gone.

"Yes we did it Kuro... Kuro?" asked Miaka. She then tried to wake Kuro up and she checks her pulse and feels nothing. "KURO! Guys Kuro's gone!" cried Miaka.

Then Miaka feels a really cold hand on her shoulder. Miaka turns around and sees Kuro… a transparent Kuro.

"Kuro don't scare me like that!" yelled Kuro and she tried to hug her but she fell through her, "What the…?"

"Hey no one can hug me. I may get use to this," said Kuro.

"How? I mean you're a ghost," said Miaka.

"Remember what I told you?" asked Kuro.

Miaka nodded then exploded, "OH MY GOSH! You knew this would happen?"

"Yep, and the real reason we were hugging is because they were saying good-bye. I told them right before the ceremony," said Kuro.

"Oh," said Miaka.

"Well I'm going to go visit my friends. Don't worry I'll be back," said Kuro.

"Bye," said everyone. Kuro then left through a wall. _So cool_. Thought Kuro.

Kuro caught up with her friends. Soon after Kageryu joins her in the undead, but the big surprise was when Umi and Blaise told them that their gods had already been summoned. So those two went back to their world and Kageryu and Kuro did some tricks that Blaise requested that they do.

_**The End**_


End file.
